A Helpful Charm
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Narcissa and Andromeda bicker about who really needs some good luck while Bellatrix tries to ignore the conversation.


Written for a challenge on livejournal featuring a four leaf clover. Bella's action at the end is up for interpretation, but I imagine it is Death Eater or Voldemort related depending on your view her character.

* * *

It was a British Summer at its glorious best. The sun was shining over the richly cut lawns and small creek that slithered past the edges of the Black Estate. Three sisters marked their claim on the grass spreading a white mat near the edge of the creek.

"I told you this was a good idea." The youngest sister Narcissa proclaimed as she sat up straight backed with her legs folded daintily underneath her. Her focus was on an object resting in the centre of the rug which at least one other sister was also paying attention to.

"We only found it. It has not achieved anything," The middle sister Andromeda replied as she leaned over to examine the object. "It was probably a waste of time."

Smirking a little, Andromeda flicked her eyes to the final sister looking for support.

She found none.

Nearly nineteen and the eldest, Bellatrix Black reclined half on and half off the rug on her stomach with her legs flicking aimlessly behind her as she concentrated on the ageing text before her. She did not even take her eyes off the book to participate in the conversation.

Anyone who knew Bellatrix would know her obsession with books was particularly peculiar. She had seemed to have her head constantly buried in one since Andromeda and Narcissa had arrived back to the estate from their sixth and fourth year respectfully. However, after questions that had produced no answer and glances that had only resulted in books being tugged from beneath her eyes, Andromeda had given up her apparent fruitless quest to discover what had sparked her sister's interest.

"But it might," Narcissa urged as she looked at the green object with awe. "Professor Vablatsky was very precise in Divination Class when she explained how a four leaf clover's lucky charms were infamous in the art of Divination."

Andromeda only rolled her eyes. "Divination is a useless subject. Full of taunting tales and frustrating fortunes. No, I'm glad I gave it up in my fifth year. I hardly want to worry about it now."

"Fine," the blonde snapped raising her nose high in the hair in a perfect mimic of their mother. "If you have no interest in good luck, I will take it."

Stretching out a dainty hand that had never survived an hour's work in its life, it nearly scooped up the clover before, at the last second, Andromeda stretched out a hand to stop her. "No!" she exclaimed unsure how and why the sensation had come over her. "You don't need it. I do!"

If Andromeda was concentrating on her eldest sister, she may have noticed dark eyes flickering up from the page of her book for a brief second. Instead Andromeda's eyes were trained on Narcissa's pretty face that was marred by snobbery and sourness.

"Why do you even want it anyway?" Narcissa snapped folding her arms over her growing chest. "You don't even believe in it anyway. I need it more than you do."

Andromeda ignored the first accusation settling instead on trying to humiliate her sister into defeat. "What just so you can get Lucius to snog you?" Andromeda said calmly with a sense of victory in her voice.

Narcissa went beet red like she had been in the sun for hours. Andromeda swore the book engrossed sister had even sniggered, but, when she checked in on Bellatrix, her face was still buried in her tome.

"No!" she replied in indignation, but her denials were pointless when her composure had vanished. "Why would you need it anyway?"

Unlike her sister, Andromeda did not flush, but it certainly stopped her dead in her tracks. Why did she need it? Was it the blonde and cute muggleborn in her Charms class who continued to make her laugh like no one else could? Was it the same boy who continued to smile and pester her even though she had given him a plethora of reasons for him to stay clear? Was it Ted Tonks who, despite all the logic that she usually had such a strong grasp of, she continued to think about?

Merlin she hoped it was not the case that her subconscious was telling her that. If it was, it was one crush she would not be acting on no matter what. She was not going to risk upsetting her family and ruining her life just for one boy.

"For my NEWTs of course," she replied firmly after she had composed herself. Unlike Narcissa, her lie was at least well executed. "I want to be a Healer after all."

"You don't need to be a Healer!" Narcissa argued back in a wonderful imitation of their mother. "Why do you even want to work especially in a smelly old hospital? Find a husband and then he can work and you don't have to."

It was hard to not roll her eyes at Narcissa, but she managed to restrain herself. "Because I have no intention of spending my life doing nothing. There is nothing wrong with working as well as having a husband." This time Andromeda retched for the clover. "Now give it to me."

"No!" Narcissa demanded and moved to seize Andromeda's outstretched arm. It stopped her progress and when she reached with her other arm which was also seized by Narcissa. Both sisters grappled with each other, pulling uselessly at each other's limbs. Neither were physically powerful, but it was enough to cause a stalemate as they flailed uselessly over the clover.

They were so distracted they did not notice the third sister.

With a snap of her heavy book and a growl of frustration, Bellatrix swiftly latched onto the clover between her two sisters and pulled it towards her before either sister could stop her.

"_I_ need it," she said decisively before she strode off without a word.

Andromeda and Narcissa stared at her departing back with shock as they called for an explanation and demanded their lucky charm be returned.

They never received an answer.

They never understood what she meant.


End file.
